


Sweet Treat

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are on trick-or-treat duty and decide that wolfing out is the best costume idea yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treat

It was Halloween and there was only one way for shapeshifters to celebrate it, they could hardly go out and terrorise the whole entirety of Beacon Hills, but they could make numerous kids giggle and squawk at their ‘outfits’. Well that’s one way Scott and Isaac liked to explain how they ended up handing candy to every person that knocked on the front door of the McCall house. 

Melissa had insisted that somebody had to cover her usual role of candy bringer because she got drafted into work. Isaac had insisted that he didn’t really mind doing it, but Scott wasn’t so keen on that idea, defiantly putting his foot down and demanding he came out to the pack Halloween party instead. 

Despite being the almighty ‘Alpha’ there was no convincing Isaac at all, even bribes of any kind were brushed off with a “not interested” and a scoff of indignation. They were both stubborn and they loved that about one another, but for once Scott found it beyond irritating because he knew he wouldn’t go out without him.

It was a relief that they were both poorly organised because at least they could ‘wolf out’ in front of the kids and adults alike and there wouldn’t be anything thought of it. Plus, there wouldn’t be Stiles in the background calling them ‘unimaginative’ and ‘lazy’. 

Getting ready was relatively easy, they filled up on copious amounts of pizza that Melissa had given a begrudging ‘go ahead’ for and they rifled through their drawers and closets for the perfect ‘wolfman’ outfits.

Rather than getting ahead of the game, they settled down on the couch with an extra bowl of sweets to keep them going for the night. Isaac stole all the gummy candy before Scott even had the chance to stick his hand in, giving him the biggest sugar induced grin. 

Just as they were about to start wrestling over the only lollipop left, the front door rattled and the doorbell rang.

Scott got to his feet almost immediately, fixing Isaac with a playful glare, “You ready Wolf Boy?” all he earned in response was a heavy shove and a small growl, as the Beta’s features started to shift.  

It was a sight to see, for sure. They’d seen each other shift on more than one occasion so it wasn’t such a surprise for them. More than anything it was just intriguing just how much control Isaac had over his shifted form compared to when he was first bitten, and Scott couldn’t help but smile like a little puppy, just purely out of pride.

That was when a sharp claw jabbed him on the arm and Scott dramatically winced like a wounded animal, “Stop staring at me with that dopey look on your face” Isaac was shaking his head as he started to approach the front door.

“Creatures of the night aren’t supposed to be dorks” he laughed through a mouthful of extended fangs, Scott was still there, staring until Isaac grunted at him and opened the front door.

There were kids in various different outfits staring up at him with innocent looks on their faces, and Isaac had wished he had waited for Scott, he was practically frozen on the spot, eyes flashing a terrified yellow.

The princess, pirate and fairy were giving him equally terrified looks in response as they chorused “Trick or Treat!” He could feel Scott behind him before he heard him exclaim unbelievably loud.

“Oh Wow! A real fairy, no way” hand extended out with the treats hovering in their faces. Isaac huffed a little and straightened to watch the interaction between the three children and the biggest kid of them all, happy that he had Scott there to cover his back, quite literally. 

Candy stashed away, the kids turned on their heels and moved away from the front door, giggling amongst themselves for goodness knew what reason. 

Before he could get any smart ass comment front Scott, Isaac quickly shimmied back inside and planted himself back onto the sofa, barely bothering to shift back. 

It didn’t take long until there were strong arms wrapping around his shoulders from the back of the couch and a face nuzzling into his hair. “Don’t start Scott” he mumbled as Scott totally started, pressing the gentlest of kisses to his crown and down the back of his neck. 

“You’re adorable” the Alpha mused, pressing a final peck to the base of Isaac’s neck. 

Huffing, he just allowed it to happen, the soft snuffling and the occasional kiss here and there, figuring it as some sort of distraction technique from the stare off at the front door.  
“Its fine Scott, I was just a bit surprised” Scott stopped and leaned over the back of the sofa to face Isaac with the smallest of smiles.

“I’ll be there, if you’re that worried just think of me” the gesture was sweet and it almost made Isaac want to punch him because of it, stupid Scott being stupidly endearing and adorable.

Almost suddenly Scott’s eyes darted toward the entrance, and he released the Beta from his grip, his facial features shifting, his eyes glowing a glorious red. “Ready for round two?” he held out his hand and tilted his head to the side.

Isaac nudged the offered hand out of his way, but got to his feet regardless, eyes glowing and claws protruding as he grabbed the other candy bowl off the table.  
This time there was an excited three taps on the door, and Scott beat him to it, practically beaming in his direction. “C’mon!” his hand waving, gesturing for Isaac to stand by his side.

When they pulled the door open, there stood a group of about four teenage girls, each with very obscure outfits, none of which either of them could place.  
But Scott was like a ray full of sunshine regardless, smile showing off his fangs, “Such great outfits!” he quite happily complimented. 

They all seem to be flattered by this, cheeks flushing and giggling increasing. Not only that but they appeared to be assessing his and Scott’s ‘outfits’, eyeing them up and down.  
“Your makeup is amazing!” one of them near on cried, reaching out to touch the elongated claws on Isaac’s hand.

He couldn’t help but smile at the commendation, eyeing Scott out of the corner of his eye, who was only giving him an equal look of admiration. 

It was startled him out just how invested they were in looking over the tufts of hair on his face and his slightly pointed ears.

Shaking his head, he held out the candy for them to take, not being able to fathom the words ‘thank you’. 

“Hang on” one of the girls paused and squinted in Isaac’s direction, “Why don’t you have any eyebrows?” from beside him he could hear Scott snort, a very unattractive noise, but one purely because he was trying to stop himself from laughing.

Almost immediately Isaac faltered, his eyes looking from Scott, to the girls and back at Scott again who were all sniggering. “I, uh-“ he wrung his hands together, and his claws scratched his skin lightly, stopping him from getting entirely embarrassed. 

“Yeah, where are your eyebrows?” Scott decided to contribute, causing Isaac to stick out his bottom lip in a pout. 

He couldn’t decide what to do with himself, torn between roaring his lungs out and de-wolfing right then and there. His faces felt hot and he could feel his eyes flickering colour. “Uhh” the candy bowl in his hand was shaking and he shoved it at Scott before charging inside, changing back to his human form. 

From his place on the couch he could hear Scott seeing the girls off with a lot of giggling and cheering. Isaac wasn’t angry he was just flustered, his cheeks practically on fire.  
Near on a moment later, he could hear the door shut and Scott shuffle across the floor towards him, still laughing. 

“They liked you” he said, plopping down next to Isaac, head resting on the Beta’s shoulder.

“Are you sure about that? I mean my lack of eyebrows provided them with enough entertainment didn’t it?” shuffling back in the chair, he pulled Scott close to him, burying his face in his hair.

The sat like that while Isaac calmed down his breathing, “I think you look cute, with or without eyebrows” the Alpha couldn’t stop himself from commenting, his eyes briefly flickering red. 

“Ugh shut up, you’ll make me hate Halloween” he really did scoff this time when Scott grinned at him. 

“You celebrate it with me, you’d never hate it!” this time he spoke with a mouthful of candy, leaning in close to Isaac’s face.

What he was met with was a look of utter contempt, shifting away ever so slightly. “Don’t you dare-“

“Aw c’mere” 

Scott put his hands on either side of Isaac’s face and puckered his lips, a sticky sweet like sheen coating them. 

“I’m going to hit you” but Isaac was laughing as Scott pressed his lips to his. It was gentle, brief and it was sweet, in both senses of the word.

After he pulled away he pressed a soft kiss to each of Isaac’s eyebrows, “Are you gonna hit me now?”

“No, I’m going to wax your eyebrows instead.”

Scott all but clambered into Isaac’s lap at those words, “Oh you do know how to sweet talk me.”

Reaching forward, he pressed their foreheads together, with Isaac giving the softest of sighs.

“Happy Halloween sweetheart.”


End file.
